A Deal with a Devil
by Sevish
Summary: After the battle at the Valley of The End, Sasuke, regretting his betrayal of those around him makes a deal with Kyuubi to send a part of him back to Konoha with Naruto. Female Sasuke NaruSasu
1. Prologue

_**Summary:** After the battle at the Valley of The End, Sasuke, regretting his betrayal of those around him makes a deal with Kyuubi to send a part of him back to Konoha with Naruto._

_**Disclaimer:** All Characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto and if I had owned them in the first place do you think I'd be sitting in front of a computer purposefully ignoring my schoolwork? _

VVV

A Deal with a Devil

Prologue

The Terrain was dark and damaged, it was the site of a final battle between two of the best of friends and worst of enemies but now it was over. The Fight had ended and Sasuke had won, by sheer luck, Sasuke had won. However, he had not been able to do the one thing that would have given him the power to defeat his older brother; he had not been willing to kill his only true friend, Naruto. Sasuke sat on his knees at Naruto's head, his aching body writhing with the injuries he had sustained in the fight with Naruto. His body spasmed, shooting its life's blood into his throat causing him to double over in pain and spit it on to the ground beside Naruto's head. Face to face with the unconscious Naruto, memories of the battle flooded back to him as if apart of the very rain he was now drenched in. In the final moments of the battle Naruto had convinced him that they would always be friends, brothers, but what could he do now? He had not only betrayed Konoha but also his best friend. Sasuke's entire being was wracked with sorrow as he realized that the only place he had left to go was to Orochimaru. As the tears washed down his cheeks and dripped into Naruto's mouth Sasuke was hit with an idea; if he could not return home with his best friend then perhaps he could send a part of himself back.

"Demon," Sasuke shouted at the supposed monster that was sealed inside Naruto, "I know you can hear me. I need your help." The air grew thick and even the animals silenced as Naruto was engulfed in red chakra. Slowly his lips began to move, but a voice that sent chills down Sasuke's spine.

"Why?" The Demon asked, "Why should I help you?"

"You have no reason, I have not endeared myself to you in any way, but Naruto has. Help me ease his pain, I want to give him a piece of me." The nine tails fox remained silent as if pondering Sasuke's words then it spoke.

"Fine, but this will require a great sacrifice. I take all of your positive traits give them form and soul, you will feel nothing but darkness and despair. You're only rest will come in suppressing all emotions. This will bring a power that is more than those that threaten you, but this strength will be an empty strength, do you understand?" asked the demon fox.

"Yes," replied Sasuke, "Do what you have to." He braced for the worst as a flaming crimson hand rose from Naruto's stomach and reached into Sasuke's body. He winced as felt the hand close around one of his ribs. Sasuke screamed in pain as the demon unceremoniously wrenched the bone from his body and healed the gapping hole left in its place. Soon the pain ebbed and Sasuke turned his head to watch the now floating bone as it began to spin. Faster and faster the bone spun, so fast it soon became a bright red blur. The blur became bigger and shapelier as it slowly began to take form. Kyuubi was creating a clone of Sasuke but Sasuke could not tell what the clone looked like until the spinning stopped. The newly formed creature slowed so that it was floating face to face calmly above the unconscious Naruto. It was a perfect replica of Sasuke but something was different… the replica was female! Had Sasuke been born a girl this is what he would have looked like. The replica had long raven hair with a trim athletic body and smooth unblemished facial features. The red Chakra laid the girl's nude form on top of Naruto and spoke.

"Go now, leave this place and never bother Naruto again. Should he ever suffer your presence again, I will personally kill you." Without a word Sasuke did what he was told and jumped off into the unknown. Soon people would find Naruto and those who had come for him, they would be safe. Orochimaru would not get his body and Sasuke would neither run nor hide from his fate.

VVV

_**Author's Notes:** This idea has been in my head for a very long time and something I know that I can make a good story out of but I want to know what you think first. Please let me know._

_I am probably going to make this a NaruSasu (Non-Yoai) but I can't decide how I want it to end, tragic or happy. If I want a happy ending I'm going to have to figure out whether I want two Sasukes or one. Grrr, I hate having to make up my mind like this but I'll probably leave it to a vote or just write two separate endings. So what do you think?_


	2. Back Home

A Deal with a Devil

Chapter 1: Back Home

A loud snore rung through the room as Naruto slept peacefully in the hospital bed he had been confined to for the better part of the last week. Naruto found himself slowly waking as another snore vibrated the room. He opened his eyes, despite them feeling like lead weights were attached, only to find that he had somehow been taken back to Konoha village. Not only that but also there was a raven haired girl using his stomach as a pillow while she slept happily snoring away. "Finally," huffed a voice from the corner of the room, "The boy decides to wake up." Naruto shifted his throbbing head towards the source of the voice met with the Godaime Hokage herself, Tsunade, staring at Naruto with a slightly annoyed, yet triumphant, look plastered to her pale features. "You gave us quite a scare, boy." She said smiling.

"What room is Sasuke in?" Naruto blurted the thoughts on his mind, but knew the answer when he saw the Hokage's expression take a turn for the worst. "He's not here is he?"

"No, Naruto." Tsunade replied simply. Naruto drew his thoughts inward; he knew he had felt a change in Sasuke when they fought but he would not believe that Sasuke would go back to Orochimaru. "I know Orochimaru doesn't have him."

This peeked Naruto's interest to the point an excited "hmm?" was all he could muster.

"It seems that Orochimaru is looking for Sasuke; just like us. Kabuto skulked around the village until he realized that Sasuke wasn't here and left." explained Tsunade.

"Why didn't you catch him? Why didn't you torture him for information?"

"Think, Naruto, if Kabuto hadn't returned to his master to report we'd be in another invasion. At least this way Orchimaru's attention is away from Konoha and I doubt that Sasuke will be found so easily with the underground network all Uchihas had access to." Naruto relaxed; maybe there would be time to recover before he had to… "No." stated Tsunade

"What?"

"You're not going after Sasuke, again. I've classified that retrieval mission as a S-rank, Jounin only mission. You don't have the rank to go after Sasuke."

"WHAT!" Naruto had intended to scream and yell until he got his way, but his diaphragm had other ideas and made its objections known with a sharp stabbing pain as he drew in air for the tantrum. Naruto realized that no matter what, he could not do anything in the condition he was in now, and resigned himself to his fate, for now. Quietly the Raven haired girl shifted on Naruto, nestling into his stomach gently reminding him of her presence again. "Um, who is she?" Naruto wondered as he softly brushed a loose tuft of her bangs away from her face so he could see her more clearly.

"We don't know, she was with you when we found you. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Um, I know just about as much about her as you do, Why?"

"Because," Tsunade drawled, "she was laying on top of you, naked." Tsunade's accusing smile reminded him of the Cheshire cat after eating large meal. Naruto's expression hardened as he turned his attention to the raven haired girl resting her head on his stomach. He had to admit that there was something familiar about this girl that he could not quite put his finger on. She was small framed with, what he could tell from looking at her arms, toned muscles like many kunoichi in the village. The features of her face where sharp just as Sasuke's had been and her hair style was uncannily similar to Sasuke's, but where the duck tale that plagued the hind of Sasuke's head had been, she was given a long mane of obsidian that reached below her shoulder blades to the small of her back. However, before Naruto could retaliate with one of his loud comebacks, the girl slowly began to wake. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, revealing that she had put the hospital gown on backwards and not tied it correctly. The girl stretched almost revealing herself to Naruto, whose face was now a bright shade of crimson. If it had not been for Tsunade's quick reaction speed she might have lost Naruto due to excessive bleeding from the nose. Tsunade had managed to, just barely, to tie the gown tight which was almost as bad seeing as how the gown was now clinging to her curves.

"So you finally decided to wake up, huh?" wondered the girl.

"Oi, who are you?" wondered Naruto. The girls face hardened as it seemed to take on a look of surprise mixed with shock all the while maintaining as stoic a visage as she could muster, all of it eerily reminded Naruto of Sasuke.

"Listen, dobe, I don't know how many times you landed on your head but you brought me back and now you're not going to get rid of me no matter how much you pretend to play stupid." The Girl half cursed as Naruto finally put two and two together.

"Sasuke?" He questioned with a wry glance.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Tsunade as she made her way out of the room but stopped short and leaned close to Naruto so that she could get a whisper into his ear, "Listen, her Chakra pathways are perfectly identical to Sasuke's but there is something strange about them. Just be careful." Tsunade leaned back and continued toward the door and exited after quickly shooting a playful wink in his direction.

With Tsunade gone Naruto turned to Sasuke's female twin and was astonished at how exactly alike they were (aside from the whole two X chromosomes thing), but noted a distinct difference in personalities. This girl had all the same mannerisms, characteristics, and eyes. However, she was noticeably calmer than her male counter part and where the cocky smirk that Sasuke had constantly plastered to his face once was she possessed a genuine smile. Of course she was not wearing the smile at the moment but rather a look of annoyance that would have made Itachi think twice about crossing her. Naruto realized this that particular part of her expression was his fault, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Guess you must've knocked me around a little too much." Naruto capitulated as the girl's face reluctantly regained the genuine smile.

"Call me Sasu."

"What?"

"Call me Sasu; I never really liked the name Sasuke. Why dad gave me a boy's name I'll never know." Naruto shifted in bed uncomfortably, finally able to sit up. "You know, Shizune said you've already recovered and could leave the hospital as soon as you woke."

"Really," Naruto cocked his head, "Why do I still feel like I've been put through a Ramen grinder?"

"I don't know; you usually heal faster than anyone else." Sasu stated as if she had been his doctor. She stood and reached around him, pulled him too her chest, effortlessly fluffing the pillows behind his back. Naruto's head rested against her soft chest as he took in a smell her never encountered before, she smelled sweet like the forest winds that carried the thousand cherry blossoms from branch to grass every march, It was intoxicating.

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Why what?" responded Sasu

"Why did you come back to Konoha?" Sasu laid Naruto back down on the pillows she had just fluffed and obtained a look of distance in her eyes as she seemed to prepare to answer.

"Because, well, no matter how much vengeance I got, or how much blood I spilt I'd never have anything more than my memories of my family," Sasu answered, "and if all I ever had of you any more were memories; I think I'd go insane." She smiled that genuine smile again.

VVV

"Honey, come down. You need to eat more." Sakura's mother tried to call her daughter down from her room for the daily breakfast at the Haruno household. Sakura Haruno had been lying in her bed for a solid week now and denied all attempts to coax her into coming down from her room. To Sakura this was punishment; not only had she failed in stopping Sasuke from leaving in the first place she had also been powerless to go after him. In the end she asked Naruto for help, something she did not have any right to do, and yet he still whole heartedly accepted the request on pain of death. Sakura was nothing, no special techniques, no bloodline limit and no ability to do what needed to be done. She was useless, and she had avoided going to see Naruto in the hospital because of this weakness. She could not face him not after her weakness was proclaimed and worn on her back like a scarlet letter.

Sakura rolled over a pulled the covers tight; she knew that she could not feel sorry for herself; after all it was all her own fault to begin with. However, her weakness could not, would not be her mark of fame for very much longer, but the first step on her path to strength would be to face Naruto and she could not muster that level of courage just yet. In the meantime she would have to settle for forcing herself out of bed to get some lunch. "Ok, mom!" she called as she sat up and placed her feet softly on the hard wood floor, one step at a time, Sakura, just one step at a time.

VVV

Sasuke stood amidst a pile of corpses, all of which where crowned with the notorious symbol of the sound ninja, and he felt nothing. He stood quietly as he felt the crimson of his enemies dribble down his arms as if still running for dear life like its masters had done before it. He felt nothing as he wiped the blood off of his hands. He did not feel joy at the defeat of his enemies, he did not feel the pain of taking life, nor did he feel remorse for any of it. Sasuke Uchiha of the legendary Uchiha clan only felt sadness, the sadness of his own loss of humanity.

It was true that Sasuke had gained power beyond his wildest dreams, power to stop his brother and avenge his clan, but at what cost? After the Ninjas of the sound stopped following him he decided to walk, to where he did not know. He had been running for a week now and it seemed that no one Orochimaru was willing to send after him has been able to stop him and frankly he was tired of always moving, maybe it was time to stop for awhile and see what happened then. It was about this time he came upon a small village. It was quaint and humble though the houses were ragged and seemed unfinished. The gates stood defiantly shut and the braces drawn tightly against them. "Hello?" Sasuke called.

"Go away!" answered someone from the other side.

"Please, I need some food and some shelter. I can p…"

"Leave Now!"

"I haven't anywhere to go." Sasuke replied calmly. This was becoming bothersome, why wouldn't they let him in? So he decided to jump over the wall, but as he did so a barrier of Chakra momentarily barred his passage into the village. However, the barrier did not hold but a second against his newly acquired power and he landed on the ground of the other side effortlessly.

Almost instantly, twenty short, ragged, and tired looking masked ninja surrounded him with short blades and kunai at the ready position. They were not sound ninja but rather they did not wear forehead protectors at all. Just as they were about to charge him a girl's voice rung out, "Stop!" the Voice called as a small framed teenage girl about Sasuke's age walked out from one of the dilapidated houses. "If he had wanted us all dead, we would be dead right now." She was pale skinned with a long mane of silver hair that encircled her head as it drew back into a high ponytail. "Why have you come here?" she asked

"I need a place to rest for a while." Sasuke stated the fact. The girl looked him up and down.

"There is only one way you can stay here," She said trading his stoic glance with equally unrelenting gaze, "There is a job opening."

"What kind of job?"

"You will become a bodyguard."

"For who?"

"For this village. Those are the only terms take'em or leave'em." The silver haired girl quietly waited for Sasuke's answer. Sasuke contemplated the pros and the cons of this proposition and after carefully considering that he had nothing better to do he decided to take the offer.

"Fine."

The girl seemed relived but quickly gained her composure and motioned to Sasuke "Follow me and we will get you set up."

"…" he did as he was told and followed the girl.

VVV

"Onee-chan, why do I have to have to sit in this thing?" whined Naruto as he sat in a stainless steel wheel chair as Sasu wheeled him out into the lobby of the hospital followed closely by Shizune.

"Listen," sighed Shizune, "you need to stay off of your feet for a while, but knowing you; you'll probably be on your feet in a few minutes, Just be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he is." said Sasu as she glared firmly at Naruto. She had gotten a light blue T-shirt and orange and blue pants from Naruto while he had had been given a plain white tank top and a pair of his favorite orange and blue cargo pants that had been washed from the battle. They waved goodbye to Shizune and made their way out of the hospital. The day was pleasant and bright almost as if a blessing to begin anew; however, this new beginning was pushed aside as Sasu stopped every few seconds to pull up the oversized trousers that were once Naruto's.

"Um, Sasu, maybe you should get some of your own clothes, mine don't really fit you that well." Said Naruto as Sasu's belly button came into view as she tried for the fifth time to hold them up with her bare hands. A slight blush crept over Sasu's cheeks as she tried and failed at keeping a stoic face. "What's wrong?"

"Well," she responded, "I gave all my clothes away before I left. I didn't think I'd need anything except what was on my back at the time. I honestly had no intention of coming back."

This was something Naruto had not expected at all, she could not walk around the village naked, but it wouldn't be such a bad turn of events, if it came to that. Naruto mentally kicked himself, he had been hanging around Ero-sennin way to much, and the old geezer was actually rubbing off on him. Naruto's thought's continued to whirl in this direction until his stomach made its anger duly known for being empty for over a week with a riotous growl.

"Tell you what," sighed Naruto, "Let's go get some Ramen and then we'll get you some new clothes."

"Food, yes; Ramen, No." Retorted Sasu," You need to eat better foods or you'll get weak. We'll get some groceries and you will learn to eat right." Stated Sasu as she changed the direction of the wheelchair.

"Oi, I like Ramen!" Naruto protested as she saw Sasu pull the loose fitting T-shirt tight and tied a knot in it behind her back. Likewise she pulled a loose piece of wire from a dangling sign as they passed and used it as a belt to hold up the pants she was barrowing from Naruto. Her new look achieved a quieting effect on the wheel chair bound boy as he noticed just how attractive she really was. Was this girl really Sasuke?

VVV

Sakura had gone for a walk in the time she was trying to get up the courage to speak with Naruto, and ran through all the possible scenarios of how the conversation might have gone. However, she took a left turn when she had meant to take a right and found a scene she could not have planned for, Naruto was talking and laughing with a dark haired girl. How could he be so happy, his mission failed, Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back. Did he even care? "How could you…"

End Chapter 1

_**AN:**__ Well how'd you like that? This is Chapter one and I need some ideas for the name of the girl and the girl's clan that Sasuke has just become a temporary member of. Also I would like to mention that , in this story, all the characters I use are older than they are in the original series, at least age fifteen for all those who are twelve and the rest you can do the math, which means that, up until this point, the events of the manga and Anime have happened to older kids. Why? Mainly because I don't like the idea of writing a Romance about anybody younger._


	3. Revelations and Rejects

A Deal with a Devil

Chapter 2: Revelations and Rejects

The sun drifted lazily across the sky as hundreds of shades and hues of red, purple and orange cascaded across the sprawling night sky. Naruto had spent the day with Sasu as she shopped for some clothes that fit her. After they had been cleared to leave the hospital, they found a restaurant that sold, much to Naruto's chagrin, everything but ramen. After that they had been hard pressed to find a suitable clothing store, it seemed that Sasu was as picky as she was assertive, but finally they found a store that sold, mainly, dark colored clothing. It never ceased to amaze Naruto just how alike she was to Sasuke, and yet so very different. He soon lost himself in the likenesses and differences that Sasu shared with Sasuke as he leaned on a wall in front of the changing rooms. So much so did he loose himself, that he didn't even realize that Sasu had emerged from the changing room and was now approaching him. A light snap from her slender fingers woke him from his daze to meet eye to eye with the very same girl he had met in the hospital; only this time she was fully clothed. Apparently, she had decided on a pleated, mini-skirt that was mainly white with dark blue trim as it rested low on her hips and played up her long, silky, toned legs. As for the upper portion of her body, she decided on a solid white, backless, halter top with fishnet inlay that purposefully exposed her midriff. All in all it was a very stimulating ensemble, and was apparently the one she liked the best as the rest of her clothes rested in her hands.

After they left the store they walked quietly, as quietly as he and Sasuke had many, many times before, however, this was different. When Sasu smiled it was a true smile not the conceited smirk that often spread across Sasuke's lips. As much as he told himself, as much as he wanted to believe that Sasu was Sasuke and Naruto had succeeded in bringing her home, he knew better. He did not know who or what she was or if this was just another of Orochimaru's plans to rape Konoha once again, but Naruto had decided to play along for the time being.

It was about this time that Sasu saw her apartment in the distance and turned towards Naruto and affixed him with a gaze that reminded him of Sasuke's fan girls however faint it might have been, but that could not be; after all, he was Naruto, the black sheep of the village. Calmly she spoke, "Naruto, I know what I did qualifies as betrayal, and I'm sorry for what I did. Especially to you, I...I guess what I'm saying is, thanks." She finished as they reached the door of her apartment.

"You're my friend, Sasu. That's why I'm here, besides," Naruto flashed a fox like grin, "I had loads of fun today!" he proclaimed enthusiastically. Sasu smiled in response and Naruto thought he saw her skin turn two shades redder.

She moved slightly closer to Naruto, "Would you like to... um... would you like to come in for a while?" she asked. Naruto had wondered why she would ask him to come in when most people after spending a whole day with him were usually ready to kill him. However, the answer to that question would never be learned as Naruto heard someone stomping closer and closer to them. As turned around he found spotted a certain pink haired Kunoichi approaching with all the force of a gale storm. An eerie silence fell over them as Sakura fixed Naruto with murder in her eyes. The seconds that passed after that could be described as many different things: awkward, painful, but most of all it was described with the loud crack Sakura's hand made as it swiftly came across Naruto's right cheek.

"Sakura?" Naruto probed for an explanation.

"You...you bastard." Sakura hissed venomously, "You promised to bring Sasuke back and you... you bring this bimbo? Did you even go looking for him, or was Jiraiya teaching you how to pick up chicks while all the others did all the work?" Now Naruto, despite his loud mouth, was more often than not an even tempered person when around his friends, but he had actually been insulted, by someone he cared about no less. Naruto prepared to respond when Sasu actually beat him to the punch.

"I'm right here." She said.

"Who are you?" Sakura snapped.

"It's me, Sasuke." responded Sasu with uncharacteristic tolerance.

"This must be funny as hell to you, Naruto. I'll bet you're laughing you're ass off, huh? Make fun of Sakura, weak little Sakura who can't do anything but rely on Naruto and Sasuke to get the job done." Frustrated tears leaked sullenly down Sakura's porcelain cheeks as she continued to glare at Naruto. Sasu was on the verge of frenzied anger at this point, so much so that she was ready to knock Sakura into the Hokage mountain side monument.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasu insisted through gritted teeth. Sakura snapped angrily in Sasu's direction and wordlessly reached into her supplies pouch. She did not pull an explosion note, a kunai, or a shuriken, as Naruto had expected, but she pulled a picture from the pouch and shoved it inches away from Sasu's face. It was the team seven enrollment picture with Naruto on the left, Sakura in the middle, Kakashi on top, and a raven haired boy on the right. Sakura pointed to this sharp eyed boy on the right and seethed.

"HE," Sakura emphasized," is Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasu snatched the picture from the Sakura and stared at it blankly, She remembered the day as if it had only been a few ago. Why, why was there a boy in her spot on the picture, something was wrong; something was terribly wrong. Sasu tossed the picture at Sakura, spun on her heel, and franticly searched for the key she had disguised as a dragon fly and attached to the door. She found it and the illusion went up in a puff of smoke, Sasu snatched the key and shoved it into the key hole. Nearly kicking in the door, she rushed into her room and stopped in front of a small antique cedar chest. She had already dropped the clothes she had bought on the floor, and was now fixed on the little bronze frame that laid face down as if trying to keep the truth from her. With a sudden jerk of her hand, the bronze picture was face up and reveling the truth.

Naruto watched as Sasu lowered her head, effectively concealing her expression, and placed the picture face down on the cedar chest. "You knew," a single tear rolled down Sasu's cheek, "didn't you, Naruto?"

For the first time in his life, Naruto was speechless. Though he could not see her face he, somehow, felt what she was going through. Confusion, wonder, sadness, and anger; he did not know how but Naruto could feel every strong emotion that surged through her body. Before Naruto could reply the dark haired Uchiha female vanished in puff of smoke.

"Damn it, Sasu!" Naruto swore as he bent down in preparation to go after her, but stopped and fixed Sakura with a placid glance, "Do... do you really think that little of me?" he asked not waiting for an answer as bounced off to give chase.

Elsewhere, Sasuke had found that the village he had stumbled onto was an embattled one and it seemed that it had been so for a very long time. What was even more surprising was who made up the village, it comprised of ninja from nearly all of the hidden villages. Stone, Sand, Cloud, they all seemed to be represented. However, what surprised Sasuke the most was that there was not a person in the village over the age of nineteen. He mused on these things as he sat in what was to be considered the main hall of the village, though just a tattered hall it still managed to be somewhat impressive due it's sheer size. Before him sat, what he assumed, were the elected clan leaders of the village; first to his right was a wild looking, messy haired, young woman with wolf-like eyes with the habit of scratching her knuckles. Next to her was the young, silver haired girl that led Sasuke to where he was now, he had learned that her name was Kaze but she declined to reveal anything more than that. Next to her sat a boy that seemed to be the youngest of the group and also the most nervous, he had dirty red hair and sword strapped to his back that at least three times his size. Finally, beside the nervous boy sat another teen male, he was definitely the oldest of the group, but he was different. This boy was bald and shirtless, his lithe muscular body was covered in scars but what stood out the most was the boy's expression. On his obviously battle scared and experienced face there resided the most jubilant and light hearted expression Sasuke had ever seen.

"Gaijin!" snapped the wolf haired woman to get Sasuke's attention.

"I suppose you're talking to me?" wondered Sasuke.

"Please, Kirika-sama, Let us not be rude." said the pleasant looking boy.

"Stuff it, Genbu." Huffed Kirika.

"You'll have to forgive her, she does not trust outsiders. I am Nakayama Genbu, the ill-mannered one is Kamitoku Kirika, the one with the large sword is Izumitaki Daisuke and you've already met Kaze."

"As you probably already know, there is not a single ninja in this village above the age of twenty," Explained Kaze, "and we all hail from different parts of the country."

"Yes," interrupted Sasuke, "Stone, Sand, Cloud, you're all from those countries, but I don't see anyone from the hidden leaf village."

"You are very good. How did you know?" asked the big sworded Daisuke.

"His eyes," snarled the wild Kirika, "They're special. He's from the copy cats of the leaf."

"The Uchiha?" wondered bald Genbu, "Very interesting."

"Does this matter?" asked Sasuke rather coolly despite becoming slightly annoyed.

"Not at the moment, no." responded Kaze, "I'm sure you have questions."

It was true that Sasuke had questions, though to say that would be a complete understatement, but the only one he truly required an answer to was, "Why?" he asked.

Not missing a beat Genbu explained, "We left our clans, our families and our houses because of disagreement with the leadership. People have many different things that they disagree on but the majority of the time its war. In each of our camps, the young disagreed with the old and we decided to leave."

"I see." was Sasuke's only response.

"Uchiha-san, we have a request to make. We know that you do not have a home village and would like to offer you one and a fresh start." requested Kaze.

"What's in it for you?"

"We gain another strong bloodline, increasing our village's strength and adding validity to the hidden village we aim to complete."

Sasuke considered his options, on the one hand Sasuke's vendetta against his brother could be completed with the raw power he had gained from the deal with Naruto's demon, but he seriously doubted that he had the skill to achieve anything more than a hollow victory. On the other hand he could go back to Konoha and be executed as a traitor. Maybe he would accept his punishment as a traitor after he completed his goals, and maybe just maybe he might be able to complete his second objective here. Perhaps he might be able to restore his clan here.

"Agreed." responded Sasuke.

It took a full six hours for Naruto to find Sasu as she sat on the top of the first's forehead protector on Hokage Mountain, her unkempt silky raven hair flowing in the wind. Naruto saw her as she sat with her knees tucked into her chest. She seemed so small, so fragile, so different from Sasuke. No, he had to stop comparing her to Sasuke as they were they were two different people and Naruto had to start thinking like that as well. He approached her cautiously, trying to sneak up on her, "I don't know what to think," she sniffed. "Who am I, Naruto?"

Naruto ceased his sneaking and sat down next to her pulling her into a consoling embrace, "You are Sasu Uchiha." He stated simply. She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and wiped her eyes on his sleeve.

"Yes, but the memories that I have. The times I spent with you, Kakashi and Sakura, they're not real. What's worse they're not even mine." Sasu almost broke into a slow heavy sob again but stopped when Naruto gently took hold of her chin and moved her eyes to meet his.

"Oi, then we'll make new ones. Ones that are just..."

"Ours?" she finished for him.

"And I know just where to start..." Naruto smoothly leaned closer to Sasu, inching ever so slightly closer as she instinctively closed her eyes and waited for the plush contact lip flesh meeting lip flesh… Suddenly Sasu was swept up into Naruto's arms as he jumped off of the mountain, "Ichiraku has the best Ramen!" exclaimed Naruto.

End Chapter 2

_**AN:**__ As of this point in the story, I am officially naming that Sasu, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all at the age of seventeen. So not that I've settled into a grove what do ya'll think? I wanted Sasuke to have a chance to restore his clan and I do eventually want him to go back to Konoha, I've got things planned. However, here is my dilemma; I don't plan to have Sasuke "hook up" with Sakura but one of the women in the village he just joined; that leaves the question of what to with Sakura. As it stands now she is just a third wheel. Anyway, if you've stayed this long why not leave a review?_


	4. Light and Darkness

A Deal with a Devil

Chapter 3: Light and Darkness

It had been a month since Sasuke had come to be at the village that he had dubbed the village of the flies. He had learned that most of the young ninja in this village had come from the hidden village of the stone, and that they had taken all of the village's secrets with them. It was this fact and this fact alone that had been the cause of the village's almost constant barrage of attacks. Apparently, the elders of the Stone had decided having secrets running loose was more a liability than the children's lives were worth. The first attack had been meant to be extermination, but they had horrendously underestimated the skill of the children in this village. However, that was all in the past; before the next attack, after Sasuke had arrived, he made a plan to force the attackers back using their own skills against them. The resulting battle was an utter victory for his new found village, and forced negotiations between the two villages. Finally, they had the official recognition the village deserved. Sasuke, once only a member of the village, had been promoted to Jounin of the newly founded Higure village and given his choice of wives from any of the village. At last he had the chance to restore his clan to it's once proud heritage. However, he could not bring himself to care anymore; as much as wanted to, he couldn't. In the end, Sasuke knew he should be happy and he knew that he was finally at a place where he could start over, where he could live down the mistakes of his previous life, but it just was not in him to do so.

There came a loud knock at the door, it had resonated all through the house, which he had been given as partial payment for his service to the village, like a giant had been stomping on his front porch. However, he knew what the knock was for after all it was the first of the month and he knew this was coming for a long time. Sasuke had agreed to teach at the academy part-time. He lurched from bed as he looked at the clock on the wall. It was way too early for this, but Genbu, who had been named headmaster of the academy, was apparently an early riser and it was his fist knocking on the door. "Alright, already! I'm coming." Sasuke swore as he pulled on a shirt and approached the door groggily. As he lazily pulled the door open, he met a sight he had not come across yet. It was indeed Genbu, but he was not alone. On his shoulders sat a small sized girl with long straight black hair and hauntingly green eyes, while next to him stood a girl that looked like the little girl's twin only much older.

"Hello Sasuke," chimed Genbu, "I don't think you two have met yet. This is Sumire," Genbu pointed to the young woman beside him, " and the little one is Kimiko." he reached up and tickled the little girl on his shoulders as she laughed joyfully. Kimiko could not have been more than one year old, at the most.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama." Sumire greeted politely with a slight bow. Kimiko tried to imitate her but nearly fell from Genbu's shoulders. Genbu picked the little girl up and handed her to Sumire. "It was nice meeting you, Sasuke-sama." said Sumire as she took Kimiko and made her exit walking off as Genbu stayed next to Sasuke.

"You can't teach school like that! Go get some clothes on!" Genbu gave a friendly nudge as his bald head glistened in the sun light. Sasuke did what he was told with a grunt and went to put some clothes on. Genbu was one of the most enigmatic people in the village, and the only sparring partner in the village that had fought Sasuke to a draw (even then he seemed to be holding back). He was kind, yet powerful; loving, yet collected, and forgiving, but still managed to be stern. If anybody was to become Yamikage of this village it was going to be him, but Kaze was still the acting leader of the village until an election could be held.

Sasuke mulled things over, but in the end decided that curiosity killed the cat and decided that if Genbu wanted to tell him, he would. So Sasuke dressed and met the first friend he made in this village at the front door. Together they walked towards the newly built ninja academy. The silence was not unpleasant and time it took to walk to the school at normal speed did not seem bothersome in the least (a fact to which Sasuke attributed to the young man walking beside him). Genbu waved to bystanders as his luminescent and untiring smile seemed to brighten people's days just by being near him. It got to the point that a question that had been tugging at the corner of Sasuke's mind until he just had to ask. "Why are you always smiling?" he asked without warning or tact.

"because, I'm always happy." Genbu stated simply as if he had answered the question fully.

"I figured, but why are you always happy?"

"I have a beautiful, intelligent, funny wife, and a charismatic daughter... they bring light into my life and chase my darkness away." he seemed to glow brighter as he thought of... of

"Wait..." realization washed over Sasuke, "Those two."

"Yes, are my wife and daughter."

"But Sumire couldn't be older than seventeen."

"That is a story for another time," Genbu stopped walking and stepped in front of Sasuke, "but let me tell you something you look like you need to hear." Genbu placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders "There is a chakra that runs deeper than anyone has ever commanded. It is stronger than pain, it stronger than despair, and it is stronger than you or I. No demon can withstand it's might nor any curse continue in it's presence. Learn this Chakra, and nothing will stand against you."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing... demons not stand against it? "Can you teach me?" Sasuke wondered

"No, I can't. it's something you have to find on your own. I know that you are operating under a demon's curse, and know this, what it took from you is retrievable, if you look in the right place." finished Genbu, as he turned and began to walk back toward the academy, "Retrieve what was taken from you and you will find that chakra. Though I've heard the first to use this chakra was in fact a Hokage of Konoha."

"I wonder," Sasuke turned inwards to his own thoughts as both he and Genbu resumed learn this nameless walking in the diection of the school.

"Hmm?"

"nothing. I was just thinking about an idiot friend of mine. It'd be just like him to be able to use it without knowing."

VVV

Naruto sneezed. A small hand stretched out with a small cloth grasped tightly in it, and before he knew it, Sasu had wiped his nose. "Jeez, I wish you wouldn't do things like that." Spat Naruto under his breath. The past month had been like a dream for him, a dream he compared it to only because he could see the faces of Konoha softening toward him. Maybe it was granny Tsunade who had been adamant from the start that he be treated like the person he was, or maybe it had been the speech he had given at the chunin exam which, thanks to amplifiers, everyone in the arena had heard. Whatever the case, Naruto was gald for the shift in mood around him, but more importantly he had been glad for the company that Sasu had been to him. Sasu just shrugged in a way that was very much like Sasuke, and turned her attention back to waiting for their teacher and pink haired classmate. It was strange, Sakura was never late; in fact she was often the one who arrived first. Naruto did not even notice the look of sheer frustrastion on the face of the Raven haired beauty next to him; for that matter he did not even notice that she was almost sharing his seat, nor the way she was inching closer and closer to him.

On this particular morning, Naruto and Sasu were in the process of doing what they were always doing this early in the morning, lazing around waiting for Kakashi to show for their early morning training. He was a hour late, but that was nothing new. As his thoughts grew more and more wild (images of Kakashi bounding through the streets on his tip toes while chaseing girls as a substitute for the next volume of Icha Icha paradise, Which had not made it out on the bookshelves yet.) Sasu grabed his attention and lead him to meet her eyes. "Naruto," Sasu almost moaned, "When?"

"W-When?" Naruto gluped nervously as he gazed into Sasu's Obsidian eyes.

"Yes," She cooed seductively as she pulled Naruto closer than; Naruto's lips inches away from her own. "When are you going to stop playing games; we won't be young forever." She made it a point to have her breath caress his lips softly, as if meaning to tease him with her every word.

It was at this point in time that, Kakashi, their top grade ninja instructer, poked his head through the bush only to be met with the smiling and strangely attentive face of the young Sasu Uchiha. Whatever she had been moments before was completely masked behind a wide cheshire grin that betrayed nothing of any sort. However, the look on Naruto's face, or rather his all together dumbfounded, layed out position on the ground with a bright crimson streek across his whiskered cheeks, said it all. The girl was pure and unadulterated darkness, but wasn't she sopposed to be Sasuke's better half? In any case, one question burned across the Jounin's mind, Where was Sakura?

VVV

The Kunoichi in question was not far indeed as she was in the Hokage's quarters panting heavily as she braced herself on the wall. Tsunade looked at her, scanning the pink haired female ninja from floor to brow. "Pretty good," Tsunade gave a proud huff, "You even managed to scratch me."

"Thanks," Sakura replied between labored breaths, "I think."

But as soon as the conversation took place, the mood changed. Tsunade became stern and athoritative, she walked over to Sakura looked her straight in the eyes. "You need to rest, sit." With that Sakura collapsed to the ground and slumped against the mat wall. Suddenly, Tsunade's expression changed once again. This time it was more a motherly, caring expression, as if she was worried about what might happen to her child. "Sakura, it's not easy saying what I'm going to tell you right now." Tsunade didn't know why it wasn't easy, she had told every class of graduateing kunoichi the same thing since she signed on for this job but somehow to this girl, this pink haired girl, it was harder.

Sakura lent her head up to see her sensei's face, "What's wrong?"

"Female ninja are something of a rare breed, it takes dedication to become one. After that things have the potential to get much worse. What I'm going to tell you now is something that was not scheduled to be told to you until you where to be seperated from your jounin instructor."

"Sensei?"

"Female ninja, to utilize their utmost ability, must not only be ninja, but, first and foremost, women. What I'm trying to tell you is that if you go out on your own and are captured; it is most likely that you will be tortured, and, being a woman, that torture will most definately be rape."

"What.. What?" Sakura had never even considered that she would be captured; after all, she always had Sasuke or Naruto by her side protecting her, watching over her. What Tsunade said had merit and Sakura knew it, "So... Wh.." Sakura gaped as if trying to take in even more air into her lungs than what was already there (much like a fish out of water).

"Shh," Tsunade quited the girl and whispered, "I saying that if your still a virgin then, as part of your training, I can not teach you anything further until you've reached a decision." Tsunade rose to her feet and gently slipped from the room, leaving her student to ponder things. Sakura knew what Tsunade ment about ' reach a decision'; she knew that it was Tsunade giving her an ultimatum. Either get on with her life and let things like being a ninja float away on the morning breeze, or go all in and throw away the chance of having a normal life. Sakura stayed on the floor there and pondered things, for the rest of the day she did not move one inch...

End Chapter 3

_**AN: **__Whoa, had no Idea I could be so dark there at the end, but I had to find away for Sakura to stay in the story, because I still have plans that she is going to be apart of. As for the lack of an update since the Dinosaurs roamed I am very sory. That's really all I can say at this point. Another thing, I'm currently working on another story that explores Naruto's parents and the scandal surrounding his birth. It's a three parter and I've already got 2 of the 3 chapters finished. So keep an eye out for that._


	5. Road to the White Chakra

A Deal with a Devil

Chapter 4: The Road to the White Chakra

I know that I haven't updated this in a very long time, and quite frankly, I've lost most of my interest in Naruto (and most anime for that matter). The constant fighting grates on the nerves. It's like these people have no lives outside of fighting. Anyway, I have not lost interest in this story; I just need to get back into the swing of things.

VVV

Sakura walked lightly through the streets of Konoha; she had neglected her duties to her team and been pondering things for the better part of a week now. She loved being a ninja and everything that came with it, but there was a part of her (a very large part) that wanted all the things that a normal woman might be able to have. Sakura wanted a family, husband, kids and it was true that some kunoichi managed to have all. Ten-Ten's mother was a prime example, but often had to leave her children in the care of others when she was assigned a mission. Sakura had baby sat before for the family and knew the youngest was always wondering if his mother would return alive or not. Sakura did not want her children to go through that. Children, there was a thought; Sakura had just assumed that she would spend the rest of her life with Sasuke. She would be the vessel by which his clan was revived, but those where just the delusions of a star struck girl with too much fantasy and not enough reality.

So she continued to walk and ponder things, and realized that if she wanted Sasuke back she might have to give up the reason why she wanted him back. She delved deeper into this train of thought and began to look objectively at things. Sasuke was a quiet, brooding, cocky prick of a boy who always seemed to make fun of the things that Naruto did to try and catch up to him. As Sakura thought about it she noticed that Sasuke was very much conceited in his own right. However, through all of his downsides, he was a loyal friend, faithful partner, and skilled enough to earn his cockiness. However, what came next was at the root of the matter. Was her infatuation with Sasuke more than just infatuation, or was he an idol too far above her that the chase alone was what was spurring her on? Sakura continued on down the street as kids played in the background.

VVV

"Ok," Sasuke yelled, "Everyone back on their feet!" the children around jumped to attention. They were small and very young. Many of them had been brought by older siblings who did not want them to be apart of the older generations warmongering. Sasuke had been given the same job that Iruka had been due to the lack of qualified teachers in the village. These children, once peace had been made with their respective parents, were allowed to visit their parents for as long as they wanted, but they always came back to Higure Village. "Ok, get a move on! Bushin!" Suske ordered as the children all formed hand seals and were instantly duplicated. Sasuke walked from one to the other examining the bushins closely tapping the ones who passed on the shoulder, allowing them to relax and drop their bushins. Sasuke had been training this particular group for a long time and, when they first met, were babies that could not even mold chakra. Then he came to a particularly small bodied red headed child, this one Sasuke was the most proud of. The Red head's name was Akio and he was loud mouthed and brash when on his own, but cool and collected when in practice. Akio had no one (thanks to his older brother being killed in the first attack on Higure. He lived in a dorm near the school that was specially set up for those who were displaced.

"Sensei, look! Look at me!!" Akio chirped cheerfully. Sasuke looked at Akio's bushin and smiled, he was really proud of this one. Akio had not only managed one perfect bushin, he had managed two. This was quite a leap up from the small boy who could only a retarded lazy looking whelp the first time Sasuke had met him. Sasuke stepped back and playfully scrutinized the two bushin wordlessly. They were more than adequate, they were perfect. Feigning cautiousness to mask his pride, Sasuke patted Akio's shoulder wordlessly and smiled as he walked to the side. The bell rang and a voice came from the door of the room.

"Good job, everyone can go," It was Kaze as she leaned casually on the door frame. The kids poured out of the room as if enacting a massive jail break. Sasuke didn't realize it but a slight smile had crept across his face as he watched them leave. When the room was clear Kaze turned to Sasuke, "be careful you might actually crack a smile." She grinned at him.

"I'm proud of them, they are strong."

"They have a good teacher."

"No, I only brought out what was already there. Is there a reason you have come to visit my class?" wondered Sasuke with his usual stoic face.

"Yes, actually, there is a delegation from Konoha coming today, and I want you to greet them."

"…" A delegation from the village of the leaf? He would be lying if he said that he would not have accepted the duty, but he knew that she was not offering. She was the acting leader of the village, and as a leader she did not have the option of asking nicely and he understood that. He would also be lying if he said he did not find it sexy that she could make the whole village, even those stronger then herself, fall into line with a word, "I see." Sasuke replied with an emotionless face.

VVV

Sasu Uchiha, long lost cousin of Sasuke (that was the official story at least), was traveling along the path that led to the newly formed hidden Village of the Dusk. With her walked her sensei Kakashi and her… well… she did not quite know what to make of this boy. Naruto was the one person she took to in the village, and the one person she ever really spent any time with. She loved being around him, and she loved the way he made her feel. It was as if she had been made for him and him for her. Things just felt right around him. However, as much as she tried she could not get passed the feeling that those feeling were artificial, that they were something that had been implanted into her to serve some strange purpose that she had not yet gleaned. In any case, Tsunade-hime had given them a mission. It was a mission classified as an S-rank, but was only so for diplomatic reasons. There was no combat expected, but, just in case, Tsunade wanted her most powerful Jounin and his team to go, saying only that they would appreciate the village the most. Why Tsunade had chosen this particular group was beyond her. They were not known for their diplomacy, or discreetness for that matter. Naruto was often the one who blew their cover anyway (usually with his orange jumpsuit).

Sasu straightened her pleated skirt and matching halter-top, it was a hot day and Sasu was thankful that she had so much skin free or she might have just died from heat exhaustion. However, both of the men in her group were walking at least three steps ahead of her with their gaze locked forward. They were trying to play off their attraction to her and she knew it. She knew that the sweat running down her porcelain skin made it glisten. That combined with the natural sharp shape of her eyes and tan of her skin gave her a very lewd, sleepy look. It was an effect that made many of the girls in Konoha jealous of as she went for her morning training exercises through the center of it (likewise many of the boys tended to stare at her then glare at Naruto when she only him attention). Almost serenely, the village they were visiting came into view. Sasu decided to have some fun with the boys while completing their assigned goal as quickly as possible. "Hey there it is!" She yelled in a childishly excited way as she ran passed her male counterparts purposefully flipping her skirt up. Kakashi and Naruto got an eye full as they realized the lace panties were not the common type, but made from extra thin material and only covered roughly half of her butt. Naruto, trying to gain back some composure, looked to his Sensei. This was one of the worst things he could have done as Naruto could tell that, despite his mask, Kakashi possessed a goofy and perverted look on his face. That incited a surprisingly possessive reaction from him, so Naruto scolded his teacher.

"She's half your age!" he squealed

"…but just right for you." Kakashi winked at Naruto knowingly.

Despite his red face, Naruto watched Sasu, who turned slightly and winked at him before continuing down the path. Before she had come into his life he had been lonely. He had been longing for a family. Maybe that was why he turned to Ninjutsu and wanted to become Hokage. He knew that he would be placed on a three person team and might be given a chance at a surrogate family. However, Sasu was more than he could have ever hoped for. She was bright, funny, proud, protective… beautiful… and skilled. What was more she had decided that she was going to be at his side, or at least that was the way it seemed. For the passed few months since Sasuke's betrayal of his home village, Sasu had been a light in Naruto's darkness. Even before she knew that she a female clone of the original, she would not let Naruto be down for even a second.

Suddenly, Sasu stopped dead in her tracks at village's gates. She was a distance off, but Naruto knew that she had turned pale as if she had just beheld Orochimaru himself looking her dead in the eyes. Naruto did not know how he knew this, but it was something he could feel from her. Naruto began to worry and without knowing it he had broken into a gallop. Naruto's speed was catching him up with Sasu quickly and soon two more figures came into view. Naruto screeched to a halt as the two figures came into view. One was a medium height girl of about seventeen years old. She had bright metallic silver hair drawn up into a high ponytail and long supple legs. However, she was not the person both Naruto and Sasu were staring at. With the girl stood a young man who stood at least two feet above the girl and had sharp eyes with jet black raven hair. Naruto wanted to say it, he wanted to say his name, as he was sure that he knew the boy; in fact, there was no denying it.

"Sasuke!" chirped Kakashi. His Sensei had broken the ice as Sasuke and the girl next to him moved to greet the visitors from the leaf.

"Kakashi-sensei. I 'm am pleased to see you again." Sasuke turned his attention to the two standing silent and still, "You too, looser." Naruto almost thought he had seen a smile curl up from his lips, but it was too fleeting to be caught for certain.

"Jackass!" Naruto crowed, "What the hell is your problem!?! Running off?"

"…"

"Did you think we wouldn't forgive you or something!?! Idiot!"

"Enough!" interjected Kaze but was stopped as Sasuke moved toward Naruto. Suddenly, Sasu moved between them with lightning-like speed. He weapon drawn and her back arched much the way a cat would have.

"You must be my…" Sasuke looked at Naruto over the girl's shoulder, "Sister?"

"Cousin… officially." Said Naruto.

"My name is Sasu Uchiha, and if you plan on hurting Naruto any more than you already have, you will have to go through me first!"

"Guys, guys, Is this how you have a reunion?" Kakashi separated the group, and pulled them all into a tight hug. "After all we came to officially offer Konoha's service as an ally! Who wants to fight an ally? Come on, everybody hug! Ca mon, Ca mon!"

"If you try to feel me up again; I'll tie your dick in a knot." hissed Sasu. For a moment all was silent, and then a sound that many had not heard in a long time resounded through the village's entrance. Sasuke had let loose the loudest hardiest belly laugh anyone had ever heard from anyone let alone him. When he quieted down, he was met with blank stares from everyone in the group that had witnessed it. When Sasuke returned to his stoic face it was a little redder than before across the cheeks.

"Excuse me." Sasuke said simply as everyone began to laugh in unison.

End Chapter 4


	6. Dealings with the Devil

_**AN:**__ Wow, I'm amazed at how popular this story is! All those of you who are waiting in the wings and don't leave reviews… that's perfectly fine with me. I'm glad you enjoy the story so far, just remember: most people judge a story by the number of its reviews (myself included) on whether or not to open it up. Basically, I'd like some more reviews but as long as people like this story I'll keep writing it. _

A Deal with a Devil

Chapter 5: Dealings with the Devil

"There's an old saying," Kakashi sighed, "The Past is passed, the present is now, but the future is never set in stone." He looked up at the people in the room with him. Across from him sat the two of this village, one formerly of his own. Sasuke sat on the unassuming pillow next to the village's current leader, simply known as Kaze. Kakashi had to admit that her resemblance to him was uncanny. With her long silver hair and sharp but light-hearted features, it was like looking into a very disturbing mirror. Maybe Sasuke wasn't the only one who had a female doppelganger. Speaking of which, Sasu Uchiha was not looking very pleased to there. She sat to Kakashi's right side and was trying her best to keep quiet. If he read the emotions coming off of the dark haired girl right, she was confused to say the least. Sasu believed, for the longest, that she was Sasuke, and meeting him like this was probably the worst thing that could have happened to her. Kakashi surmised that she believed Naruto's attention would be divided between her and she did not like that. "We come today to formally offer Konoha's help in your future."

"Kakashi sensei," Kaze spoke up in the most respectful manor she could, "I would like to thank you for coming and your Hokage for the generous offer of instructors and supplies to aide us."

"You are welcome; however, in all honesty, it was for selfish reasons that our Hokage offered such services."

"Oh?" Kaze arched an eyebrow.

"Having a strong ally between us and our enemies is an advantage in and of itself." Naruto and Sasu looked up at him as if he had just insulted the silver haired leader of the village. Kakashi kept his good eye trained on the you girl and watched for her reaction. After a moment Kaze let out a warm smile followed by simple titter.

"I expected as much," she winked at Kakashi and continued, "So you'll have to make us the strongest Village you can. With the trade routes the way they are both of our villages are slated to become the wealthiest villages in the land if done right."

Kakashi smiled, "So we have an agreement then?"

"Absolutely."

"I'd have hated to have to start a fight!" Kakashi joked between laughs.

"You would not have survived." Sasuke stated blandly. Kakashi reeled, Sasuke was never one for humor, but usually got the joke when Kakashi made one, what had happened to him?

"Sasuke!" Kaze chastised and shot an apologetic glance at Kakashi, "I'm sorry, we're still working on his sense of humor. If everything is settled then Sasuke will show your students the village."

"What about Sensei?" wondered Naruto loudly. Kaze looked thrown for a moment but quickly regained her composure and turned to the loud mouthed ninja.

"I have something I would like to speak to Kakashi-sensei in private about." She rose to her feet, "Sasuke, if you would." She waved for Kakashi to follow her and began to walk out of the room with Kakashi following close behind. Soon, it was just Naruto, Sasu and Sasuke standing the awkward mist of being without their keepers. Sasuke walked closer to the two ninja from Konoha and bowed.

"What should show you first?"

"Sasuke, why are you being so formal?" wondered Naruto as Sasuke stood back up.

"…because, I put my life in Konoha behind me. I am a ninja of the Village of the Dusk now, I can not and will not go back to Konoha or my life there." Naruto was hurt; it was as if Sasuke was throwing him away. Naruto would usually explode at this remark, but wasn't given the chance as Sasu did it for him.

"You bastard! What gives you the right to run away and not take responsibility, what gives you the right to behave any damned way you please and then just move to another city and call it a day…"

"Sasu…" Naruto tried to interrupt the livid girl

"No, he needs to hear this! You hurt a lot of people! You hurt Sakura, she thought the world of you! You hurt Iruka, Tsunade, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto… You hurt the whole village the day you betrayed them, and guess who had deal! I did!" Sasu stomped up to Sasuke, her eyes becoming strangely red. Not a sharingan that was normal for the Uchiha clan, but a strange animal-like red, "there's nothing more that I would like than to rip you limb from limb right now, but that might sully our relationship with this Village."

Sasuke's expression did not change, "I wish I could say that I regretted what I did, but I have paid the price for my actions, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

The pause that came after that was a long and painfully awkward one. One of the kind that lingers like the fresh spray of a wet dog that just came inside after rolling around in the muck thereafter a heavy rainfall. "So… got any Ramen stands?" Naruto mused that incited a smile from Sasu, and what he interpreted as a smirk from Sasuke.

VVV

Kakashi and Kaze walked through the halls of the building that was to be the Yamikage's residence. It was still being constructed and many places where still only held together by their bare bones of lumber and other various other construction materials. The two walked quietly together, neither saying a word. It was a strange peaceful kind of calm that Kakashi had not experienced in a very long time. It was familiar, much like the gentle cut of wind through his hair as he bounded through the trees of his home. Come to think of it, someone else had given him this same feeling before, but he couldn't place where he had felt it from. Somehow, in the midst of his reverie, he had walked into a small room with the young girl. It was a meeting hall of some sort, probably for parties from the way it looked. It was a tall room, with brightly colored ribs extending from the floor to the ceiling as support. In the middle there was a long table with plenty of room behind the chairs and plenty of space between them. However, like all ninja constructions, everything had a double use. This room had hidden trapdoors in the ceiling just above each chair. It could double as both a party room and executioner's trap, ingenious.

Kakashi looked back at Kaze as she leaned against a wall and looked at him shyly. Kakashi got no ill intentions from the girl, but that was something a good ninja would know how to mask. Slowly she reached into the breast of her kimono-like coverings and pulled out a small locket. Quietly, she walked to Kakashi and placed it into his hands, "My mother told me to give this to you, if I ever saw you." She said just as quietly as she stepped moments earlier, and then wordlessly moved from the room leaving Kakashi to himself and the locket.

Kakashi, not wanting to be disrespectful, opened the locket cautiously and scanned the pictures inside. What he saw made his heart sink into his stomach then leap back into his chest. Kakashi snapped his head back to look at the door that Kaze had just stepped out from. "It… can't be…" he muttered under his breath.

VVV

Naruto slurped his Ramen happily; the shop keep had decided to give them a free all that they could eat… his mistake. One that Naruto was going to take full advantage of! Naruto was not the type to hold grudges and especially not when his friends were involved. One of his biggest strengths, or flaws depending on who you asked, was that he loved everyone equally and wanted to protect everyone, consequences be damned. He was just happy that his friend, Sasuke, had found a place he could be safe and unmolested by that snake Orochimaru. Even Sasu had lightened up after the short tour they had gotten from Sasuke. It had to have been the young boy, Akio, Sasuke introduced as his prized student that had done it. Sasu seemed to decide that Sasuke was not a bad person; Naruto could see it in her eyes and was glad for it.

Sasu placed her bowl on the table and the chopsticks on top of it, "Thanks for the meal!" She chirped happily as the shop keep was glad to have at least one of them done. She had developed a taste for ramen much the way Sasuke had when he was still in the group. However, her tastes tended to lean more toward the spicy side where as Sasuke's tastes were more to the salty end of the spectrum. Sasu turned to Sasuke, "I want to fight you."

Sasuke slurped his Ramen, "You'll die." He said in his trade mark flat tone, but Naruto detected a hint of playfulness.

"Oh really?" she wondered.

"Yes." Sasuke responded.

"I think he's scared, Sasu." Naruto teased, it was good to have Sasuke back. Sasuke rose to his feet, thanked the shop keep and turned to Sasu.

"There is a newly finished dueling ring at the school; you can test your skills there."

"Let's go!" Sasu yelled in a very Naruto-ish way.

VVV

Sakura knocked gently on the door; she had been thinking about what she was going to do and decided to seek advice from her team-mates, but found that they were not anywhere in the village. Sakura had come to her sensei's office to find out where they were. "Come in." Sakura moved to inside the large office to see that Tsunade was not alone. There was a large bald young man who was covered in scars and possessed a brilliant smile, and a young woman with a wild look about her and the habit of scratching her knuckles. "Kirika-sama, Genbu-sama this is my apprentice Sakura. Sakura this is a delegation from the newly formed Village of the Dusk." Tsunade introduced, "and before you ask Sakura, your team is at their village on a mission."

"I see." Sakura responded.

"Sakura, have you given any thought to my Question?"

"Yes, Tsunade-hime. I will become a ninja, and I will do it on my terms!" Sakura had decided, she had decided that what she wanted was to be a ninja more than anything. She understood the dangers that faced Kunoichi were different than that their male counterparts faced, but knew she would not be satisfied doing anything else.

"I was hoping you would say something like that," Tsunade smiled, "For your first official training part as my true apprentice, I want you to learn diplomacy. Take our ally's around the village and show them the hospitality of Konoha."

End Chapter 5

_**AN:** Next time will be a good old fashioned brawl, not bra, jeez, BRAWL. In any case I just checked the hits for this story and it's nearly 10,000! That kicks all kinds of ass, then I looked at the reviews and was sad. Then I looked at the number of people who are watching for this story and was happy again. anyway, I'm glad this story is liked I'll keep em comming._


	7. A Rival is Born?

A Deal with a Devil

Chapter 6: A Rival is Born!?

Sasu stood in one of the right corners of the dueling ring, she had stripped down to her skivvies and put on a very tight pair of sports clothing, a sports bra and athletic shorts. Many of the males in the audience crossed their legs as if they were synchronized swimmers when they sat down. Across from her stood Sasuke, he had not changed out of the clothes he wore when he had greeted the delegates from Konoha. Sasu saw a very palatable look of confidence upon Sasuke's face, he was so confident in the fact that she was weaker than he was that the idea that he might lose had even crossed into his mind. Sasu could see this and would make him regret it. Come to think of it, Naruto had never actually seen Sasu's skills in battle. She was an Uchiha which meant she probably had access to the Sharingan and surely she could sense the pure power radiating off of the boy in the ring with her.

Naruto stood in Sasu's corner like a boxer's trainer, and watched the girl he had been with since Sasuke left and saw that the confidence in Sasuke was mirrored in Sasu. It was at this point that Kaze walked over to the blonde headed boy's side and looked at him as he stared at the combatants. "They know to tone it down right?" wondered Kaze.

"Probably." Naruto responded without taking his eyes off of the ring.

"Probably?" wondered Kaze.

"You see, Sasuke doesn't usually hold back."

"I'll say, you should have seen him in the battle with our parents. He doesn't give any quarter. What about your girlfriend?"

"She's not… oh never mind. Sasu seems kinda of the same, but I've never really seen her in battle." Naruto shrugged and then put his hands to his mouth and shouted at Sasu, "You better kick his ass!" Sasu turned and smiled brightly.

"Excuse me; I have to start this fight." Kaze stepped into the hardwood, boundryless ring, "Just to go over the rules, there are only two: No massive destruction and going outside of the ring equals defeat. That said lets get this over with." Kaze walked over to Sasuke and placed her mouth at his ear whispering, "Just don't kill her, ok, we need Konoha." Sasuke gave slight grunt as confirmation and Kaze stepped off of the ring.

VVV

Kakashi was weak in the legs, he had been for short amount of time, hence the fact that he was now sitting and not standing in the quarters that he had been given in the Village of the Dusk. It was all he could do to stare at the picture in the locket Kaze had given him. The locket itself was a beautifully crafted piece of reinforced ivory with an ornately designed symbol of Konoha's leaf pattern carved into the outside. However, it was not the locket itself that had made him so weak in the knees but the picture inside. It was a small picture of a young silvered hair girl, not more than three or four years old, smiling happily. Kakashi assumed that this girl was Kaze. This girl was wrapped in an older woman's arms; this woman couldn't have been much more than twenty years old and had frosty blonde hair with a pair diagonal rectangle marks on her cheeks that pointed inwards toward the bridge of her nose. On the inside of the lid, there was a seal that looked like one of the type that Tenten used to hold her weapons in her scroll. Kakashi pricked his finger and placed it to the seal. With a slight puff of smoke a small scroll appeared at Kakashi's hand. He slipped the locket into his jacket and opened the scroll. It was written in a code that his team had invented in order to talk to each other during missions. He began to read.

_Kakashi,_

_If you are reading this, then my daughter has given you the locket. First off, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tricked you, I'm sorry I wasn't more careful, but most of all I'm sorry I let you think that I was dead. After that day, I made it a point to disappear and went to the mist as a civilian, and married a Jounin there. I led him to believe that the child I was pregnant with was his, and he took good care of us until he died on a mission. Kaze was about a year old and it was then that I decided not to keep it a secret from her who her father was. Kakashi, if you don't know by now (you always were a dense one) Kaze's family name is Hatake. It was her decision to take it upon leaving the Village of the Mist and she has a great desire to know you. Please take care of your daughter, and who knows maybe we'll see each other again._

_Forever yours,_

_Rin._

Kakashi looked over the scroll one last time before placing it too in his jacket pocket. Why had Rin run away from him? Did she think he would have been a bad father? Was he not skilled in anything but Ninjutsu? Would he have even wanted to know? Kakashi sat in the dark of his quarters left with only questions; that was until he came back to his senses and to the heart of the matter. "I have a daughter!" Kakashi exclaimed in a tone that was five parts surprise, three parts joy, and four parts horror.

VVV

She thought it would be a good thing to show the ambassadors of the Hidden Dusk the most beautiful sight there was to see in Konoha as a method of breaking the ice. Sakura led the two down the 'walk of cherry blossoms' which was essentially a giant cherry blossom orchard. Consequently, it was where she was conceived, hence her name.

Sakura didn't quite know what to make of the two ambassadors; Genbu was tall, built like a tank and covered in scars topped off by one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen. The other was a nervously wild looking girl by the name of Kirika who had the habit of scratching her knuckles. From what she had learned from them they were the elders of their newly founded clans and that Genbu hailed from the hidden village of the Rock, where as Kirika hailed from the hidden village of the Snow. It was quite a weird pairing to send as ambassadors, but from what she understood the village of the Dusk was a newly formed village that consisted of young refugees from nearly all of the hidden villages and had to admire them for standing up against their parents. "Sakura-sama," said Genbu brightly

"Please, not so formal." Responded Sakura

"Sakura-san, while we do appreciate you keeping us company while the Hokage debates our official induction into the fire country," Kirika snorted as Genbu paused his sentence, "but we must have an answer as soon as possible."

"We do not have the time to wait; our village is weakened greatly by our absence." Kirika jeered.

"Weakened? Surely, the others can make up for two people being gone."

"Oh really?" Kirika sneered angrily as Genbu stepped in between the two girls.

"We possess… certain skills that are tightly held secrets in our own villages, and the absence of those skills weakens our defenses. Our clans are strong, but inexperienced and in a battle to the death it is experience that always wins out. Our village is strong, but inexperienced and we need all the experienced fighters we can get." Genbu explained.

"Hence the need for Konoha's help." Kirika growled.

"I apologize, I'm sorry I can't be much more than a tour guide at this point." Then it hit Sakura, one of the many things that Tsunade said to her before her recent fore into indecision was that she should take any chance to learn that she got. So Sakura decided to make a chance with these two. "Something that might force the council's decision quicker would be an act of good faith."

"Like?" wondered Kirika curtly.

"If I could show Hokage, that you are willing to share some of your skills, nothing major, with a Konoha ninja…"

"Yes, I see were you are going with this," responded Genbu, "and it sounds like a good idea. Kirika if pass a few of our skills to this Kunoichi, Hokage-sama might be more forth coming with resources."

"What? Teach her? No offense, kid, but you can't just learn my abilities. There's a process you have to undergo first," Answered Kirika with a pained expression, "and I would not force it on anyone." Sakura looked at the wild girl and for the first time noticed an aspect of her that was not wrathful and course. Kirika put her left hand over her right knuckles, and stared nostalgically into the distance.

"…but mine are not so exclusive, and I find the idea intriguing." Genbu smiled again, "Is there a free training ground around here?"

VVV

Sasu stood in her corner, the fight had not stared yet, and she was taking her time to analyze her opponent. Sasuke was not the least bit nervous and did not give off any sense of doubt. The only thing that Sasu got from her male counter part was a sense of confidence; confidence that he would win, and confidence that he would make this quick. She also got this impression that he was not going to let everything he had go in the fight. That was down right insulting, and he would regret it. He was operating under the notion that she was weaker than he was. She loved it when people thought she was weaker than them, it gave her openings to exploit from the get go. The bell dinged and in the following split second she flashed off at a speed unmatched and caught Sasuke off guard. Sasu smiled as she landed a punch to his gut and felt one of his ribs crack just before he substituted a tree trunk and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Not wanting to be caught off guard Sasu perked her ears. It was just in time too as she heard the draw of several kunai from their leather pouch at his hip. Sasu dodged back to avoid the sharp objects launched at her, but surprised when she found that Sasuke caught her in a full nelson. Sasu searched the Sasuke holding her, it was a copy, "Kage bushin!?" Sasu gasped as the real Sasuke charged her with the intention ramming his elbow in to the same rib she had felt crack in him. Thinking quickly Sasu flipped backwards over her captor's shoulders, effectively reversing the hold, and providing a shield for the oncoming attack.

However the shadow clone went up in a poof of smoke just as Sasuke's blow was about to come into contact with it and knocked into her collarbone fracturing it slightly. Sasu was hurt, but not hurt enough to keep her down for more than a tenth of a second as Sasuke had immediately tried to pounce her. She flipped out of the way just in time to avoid the attack and spun into a handstand that connected the ball of her foot to his chin. Sasuke staggered back, but came forward and blew a giant cloud of fire in her directions without the use of hand seals. It was too fast to avoid so Sasu put her arms up in defense and molded the chakra around her into a solid shield.

The fire cleared and Sasu stood, playing at being unscathed, but knew that she had been burned. However, Sasuke's body was just as injured as hers, and he was playing at the same. As if of the same brain, both Sasuke and Sasu took up similar stances with their right arms back behind them.

Naruto knew this stance, he knew it well. It was the same stance that he had seen Sasuke use in their battle, and he knew the move's name well, "Chidori…" Naruto whispered as the sound of thousands of chirping birds whistled and squeaked with the pale blue energy that crackled at the Uchihas' finger tips. He had to stop this or they were going to kill each other! Without thinking fully, and reacting to the two charging at each other, Naruto jumped onto the ring and ran to be in the middle of the two Uchihas. "Naruto NO!" Sasu screamed as she could not stop.

"Idiot!!!" Sasuke yelled as he could not stop either, but it was too late Naruto had jumped into the middle. He knew that they could not stop and called on the Kitsune's power in an effort to shield himself and stop the two attackers. What happened next was anything but a shield. The ensuing explosion rocked the ring into rubble and knocked all of the onlookers at least fifteen feet back. A mushroom cloud reached into the sky as the dust cleared and Sasu swept the smoke and debris floating in the air away to clear her vision. Sasuke did the same and looked for the blonde idiot.

"NARUTO!!" Sasu called out. Soon the dust cleared enough to find that Naruto was now lying on ground in an oddly contorted position, but otherwise unharmed. Sasu rushed over to the boy on the ground and turned him over; he was unconscious. However, there was something strange about him like something had changed. Sasuke moved to see and gave a very obvious sigh of relief when he found Naruto unharmed. Naruto slowly came back to consciousness when Sasu realized what had changed about him. His whiskers were gone. "Oh…" Sasu felt a presence form behind her.

"Free, ha ha, I'm finally loosed from my prison!!"

"...shit" Sasuke finished Sasu's phrase.

Sasuke and Sasu turned to face the presence behind then, it possessed a chakra unlike anything they had ever felt before in their lives. It was both as hot as the blazing desert and chilling as the frozen tundra. However, what their eyes beheld disarmed their feelings slightly. Their stood the nude female form of Naruto's oroke no jutsu, affectionately called the sexy no jutsu. A tall long legged blonde girl with eyes as blue as the sky and hair done up in pigtails with Naruto's trade mark 'whiskers' across her cheeks stood at the center of the crater that used to be the ring. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl as a slight trickle of blood dripped from his nose. "Naruto?" he wondered.

"I am Kitsune no Kyuubi."

End Chapter 6

_**AN:**__ Like that little twist at the end, it's something I was planning since the beginning of the series, and hope I carried it off well. Let me know if I did ok. I also have the direction I want to take Sakura in, as well as a new character to exploit… er… um… flesh out I mean. I was going to wait to post this as a apart of a big update I'm brewing but decided to go ahead with it anyway._


	8. Hell hath no fury

A Deal with a Devil

Chapter 7: Hell hath no fury…

_**AN:**__ I've really been on a roll with this one lately, and the ideas just keep coming. If you thought that me bringing Kyuubi back last chapter was a shocker; then wait until you see what I've got planned for this! Anyway, on with the story!_

The blonde girl stood confident in her stance as she looked down on the three ninja that were before her. She had seen them through her host's eyes, but now she was seeing them through her own. She stretched the fatigue from her body displaying her well toned perfect body as if she were trying to entice her onlookers into a lewd act with her. However, as she did so, blonde locks became a dirty red and fell passed the small of her back. The bindings that held her hair into pigtails were destroyed and her eyes turned from a calm blue to a fiery, animal-like crimson with the final change to her appearance being the growth of fangs from her canines. Kyuubi smiled as she was enveloped in a silken kimono that shimmered in the light like flames across a forest fire. Her gaze turned to the young male Uchiha who had been staring as the transformation took place. "Pop those eyes back in that skull, son, you're making me all kinds of self conscious." She cooed playfully.

"I don't know how you were freed, but you will not…" Sasuke yelled.

"You have no say in the matter; not even the demon King himself could stop me. What makes you think you can?" spat Kyuubi as she turned to Sasu, who was cradling Naruto's unconscious body carefully. "Thanks, girlie, I couldn't have done it without you."

"W-what!?" Sasu gasped

"What do you mean what? Your creation was all part of the plan from the get go."

"No…" Sasuke mumbled in realization then turned to Kyuubi and through gritted teeth spoke, "You used me! You used my desire to free yourself!"

Kyuubi touched her nose, "Correct! You see the only way to free myself from the seal that was placed on me was to sneak my power out in small quantities through openings my host had made. I had planned to sneak another large portion out into that pink haired kunoichi, but Blondie's little stunt weakened the seal enough for me to get through and take my power back from both of you." Kyuubi put her index finger to her bottom lip and looked upwards as if thinking, "…though I thought the process would have killed both of you. Well, no matter, I wanted to spill your blood myself anyway." Sasuke and Sasu jumped in front of the unconscious Naruto with blade and battle stance at the ready. Kyuubi moved slowly toward the pair of Uchihas as taking a leisurely stroll. Sasuke and Sasu grimaced as with every step the demon fox took gravity seemed to increase ten fold.

Sasuke and Sasu, as if being of the same mind, made a move together. However, Kyuubi beat them to the punch and with movement so fast that neither of them saw what happened. Kyuubi put her clawed hands to their throats. "You see," She smiled evilly, "the power you relied on, was mine. Without it you're nothing but kittens."

"I-I won't let you kill Naru...to!" chocked Sasu as she kicked Kyuubi in the stomach, but found it to feel as hard as a boulder. Kyuubi laughed, but Sasuke saw something in her eyes, pain. Trying to send Sasu a message with a glance both the Uchihas kicked Kyuubi in the stomach again, this time they did it together. It took three trys, but Kyuubi dropped them and they sprung to their feet ready for battle. Coughing slightly Kyuubi recovered quickly, and smiled at her opponents.

"It's been a long time since I had to use more than one tail in a fight with humans, but just for good measure, and to make sure you don't full of yourself I'll activate three of my tails. Anything more would destroy you with my mere presence." Kyuubi made no distinct change in her appearance, but Sasuke and Sasu fell to one knee as the gravity increased so much that their muscles felt like jelly.

"You've had your fun, Kyuubi; be a good girl and heel." Sasu turned to see that someone was not only standing in this chakra induced gravity, but they were also treating it as if it was a morning stroll.

"You!" hissed Kyuubi.

VVV

Sakura jerked her foot slightly and disappeared from sight, Genbu stood quietly and quickly lifted his right arm in a block just Sakura came down on him with an impressive blow that caused Kirika to whistle her approval at the girl's ruthlessness. That was until Sakura was thrown by her own momentum as it bounced off of Genbu and sent her to the ground. "Good!" Genbu chirped loudly, "I'm impressed that you managed to obtain this move in such a short time!!" He walked over to her and lifted her to her feet. "It takes a genius level Chakra control to learn this move and many can't use it productively afterwards."

"Please don't praise me. I don't call landing on my butt every time I come out of it, productive." Sakura paused as she rubbed the pain from her tush.

"Yeah well you should see Genbu some times he uses it," Kirika laughed, "He lands on his face not his butt!" Sakura could not help but snicker, and was surprised when she saw Genbu join them. Had it been Sasuke or Naruto who had been the butt of the joke the reaction would have been much different. Sakura looked sideways at the horizon as the sun moved slowly to hide behind the earth.

"I've got to attend to some business," said Kirika waving goodbye, "Genbu, we will meet tomorrow at the Hokage's estate." She disappeared in a blur of movement leaving the pink haired Kunoichi and the giant scarred young man alone. Suddenly, Genbu's stomach gave a loud roar as it protested its emptiness. He blushed slightly.

"I guess I'll go get some food then." He said.

"You're more than welcome to join me for dinner; my mom makes killer miso soup."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"After teaching me something that no one else knows in this village; I'm the one imposing, let me make it up to you."

"Well, hospitality is something your village seems in no short supply of. I will accept your offer."

Sakura and Genbu walked through the newly darkened streets of Konoha, each house they passed gaped as the saw the large young man walking with Sakura, to which he smiled passively, waved and continued. Sakura hadn't realized it, but there was really no one in the village that was equal to his height or weight. He must have been such a sight to see as he towered over much of the inhabitants of Konoha. It was about the fifth staring pair that Sakura and Genbu reached the Haruno house hold only to find a note taped to the front door.

_Sakura, _

_Grandma and I have some things to take care of tonight, we will be back tomorrow morning, don't get too frisky bringing boys home_. (There was a drawn, pink, smiley face winking)_ Anyway there is plenty of food in the fridge, have fun._

_Love _

_Mom._

Sakura snatched the note from the door with a deep blush and crumpled it with everything she had. Her mom acted like such a Ho some times that she hated to live with the woman. Hopefully, Genbu had not seen the note before she ripped it off. "Well, it looks like there is not going to be anybody but us… Genbu." Sakura looked at Genbu who had stepped back from the door. "Are you alright?" She had noticed that the smiled had been replaced by the first platonic expression she had ever seen on his face.

"I'm fine; I must admit that I did not expect your mother to be so… so…"

"Loose?" Sakura sighed, "Grandma's like that too. They've acted like that since I've known them, all my life, but they are really respectable people. Both are strong kunoichi, and act that way as a weapon to disarm men."

"I see playing to man's base nature to catch them off guard, interesting." His smile returned. Sakura bid him to enter, but he stopped her before she could.

"Sakura, I have been debating this since you learned the warp step so quickly…"

"I haven't mastered it yet…"

"That doesn't matter now." Genbu reached into his waist pouch and pulled out a scroll. "I want to give you this. It is the most tightly held secret in my family since it began four hundred years ago. It is referred to as the masterless technique."

"What?"

"No one who has attempted to master it has lived."

"Why do you want to give it to me?"

"I don't know, but for some reason. I think you will be the one to make its secret your own."

"I can't take…"

"Please. I don't know why I'm compelled to give this to you, but I don't question these feelings. I think there is going to come a time when you will need this technique. I'm sorry; I will find some food on my own. Take the technique; do with it as you please…" Genbu gave a small push of his legs and disappeared in a blur of movement. For a moment, all was quiet as Sakura stood at her front doorstep. She looked at the small red wrapped scroll then back at the place Genbu had been.

"Cryptic much?"

VVV

Kyuubi arched her back and stretched her legs. She was almost feral at this point as she stared at the figure concealed behind the cloud of dust that had been billowing around the ring since the end of the Uchiha's battle. By this time nearly the whole village had come to see what the ruckus had been and were caught in the chakra induced gravity from Kyuubi. The recognition was apparent on her face from the first appearance of the figure as she unconsciously hissed. Sasu turned to look at the figure as the dust cleared and gasped as it became more and more visible. Suddenly, Sasu turned to look for Naruto but found that he was no longer where she and Sasuke had left him. She turned her head to the figure and realized who it was.

The dust cleared slowly an orange jumpsuit came into view, with spiky blonde hair and forehead protector that shone with Konoha's trademark leaf symbol. However, something was different in the boy she had known, his eyes cool and calm that took on a sharp look instead of the wild look he was known for. Kyuubi bent down and glared at the blonde. "Yondaime…" it was almost inaudible when spoken, but the Uchihas heard it and realized that they were not looking at the Naruto they knew anymore.

"Hello Kyuubi." Naruto responded, "Long time no see."

"No, don't you treat me like an old friend! I will kill you one way or another! I will destroy everything you hold dear. I will… I will…" Sasu noticed tears forming at the corner of Kyuubi's eyes, what the hell was going on?

"I'm sorry."

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry, Kyuubi. What I did to you was not right; I admit that, but I will not allow you to destroy innocent lives because of my mistake."

"You can't stop me."

Yondaime Naruto just stood quietly as he looked peacefully at Kyuubi with his hands in his pockets. Sasu turned to look at Kyuubi who had lost the confident murderous look in her eyes to be replaced by a look of hurt that she was trying desperately to cover up. Suddenly, Kyuubi regained her composure and looked toward Sasu and Sasuke, wordlessly and in the blink of an eye both of them were on top of Uchihas. Kyuubi with her claws outstretched and Naruto with his body in the way, taking the claws deep into his flesh protecting his friends. Kyuubi let out an evil laugh as she withdrew her claws slowly from Naruto's forearm that he had used to block. Kyuubi licked the blood from her fingers as if it were a fine wine and looked predatorily at Naruto. Naruto looked at Kyuubi with eyes that where not only unpained, but also filled with regret.

"You can't win, Yondaime…" Kyuubi began to rub it in, but was cut short as Naruto's wound healed almost instantly, "how is that possible? You're a human; humans don't heal that quickly!"

VVV

Kakashi had not been paying attention to the fight, he had gotten to the battlefield just as the chakra had become too much to stand upright in. He had found Kaze on her back next to the ring; she was covered in injuries and cuts. Kakashi didn't need to see the bad condition that she was in to know that she was hurt bad. Kakashi could feel her fading away. Kakashi pulled his new found daughter into his lap and cradled her head. He was no medic and had no idea where to start healing her, but Rin had taught him something a long time ago. What was it again? It was right after Obito's death and it was one of the things that had started their relationship; Rin had told him that if he should ever find someone who was willing to fight for their life but was dieing anyway that he should align the chakra paths in his hands with the chakra paths in the receivers chest and channel his chakra into the person. Rin had told him that this act would provide the necessary fuel for the body to replenish its own chakra and start the healing process. 

Kakashi ripped open Kaze's shirt and aligned his hand on the spot that Rin had taught him was just below the collar bone between her breasts. Immediately he felt the rapid loose of chakra that Kaze was experiencing and for the first time in a very long time, Kakashi was scared. "You not some pervert are you? Interested in your own daughter?" came a small voice from the corner of his mind. 

Kakashi turned to find that he was now in a picturesque meadow full of poppies and tulips and crowned by misty snow covered mountains. Kakashi turned and found that he was looking directly into the eyes of the very he was cradling. She was both standing in the fields and lying cradled in his arms. "Kaze?" 

"Hello father."

"How is this…" 

"It's a side effect of the technique you're using," she explained, "While you are performing it, the wounded person controls your reality."

"Kaze, you have to fight. You have to come back." 

"Why?" 

"I…" 

"Yes?" 

"I want to know you." Kaze smiled at her father's words and Kakashi knew that was what she wanted to hear when he said it. He did want to know her; he wanted to know her more than he had ever wanted anything else in his whole life. If he had known that she existed he would have dropped everything to be with her and her mother. It was one of the things he had promised himself; he would not be a part time father, and here he was with a daughter that had grown up without him.

"So you wanna play catch?" wondered Kaze. 

End Chapter 7

_**AN:**__ And that officially marks the halfway point. Also I'm terrible at Japanese so any help provided would be useful. Let me know what you think. _


	9. Hell hath no fury II

A Deal with a Devil

Chapter 9: Hell hath no fury part II

_**AN:**__ before I get started I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed, added this to their favorites, or given this so many hits. Thank you very much and as long as people continue to enjoy this fic I will continue it to completion. On a slightly more pathetic note, I'm sure you all know that I am in horrible need of a beta-reader does anybody know where I can get one?_

VVV

Naruto stood defiantly between the she-demon and his friends. There were quite a few people around the ring who were injured and dieing; he knew that if he didn't end this fight soon, not only would these people be killed by the rampaging beast that Kyuubi was but his home village Konoha was next. Formulating a plan was hard as memories of two lives blended like oil and water. For now, Though, he decided to go with the memories he had of Kyuubi; those seemed to be making her sloppy as he recounted them to her in a way that only she seemed understand. Naruto watched as his wound healed like it had when Kyuubi was still inside of him; no it was healing faster and better. Then he saw it, the reason Kyuubi attacked in the first place, and it was his fault.

"I'm sorry," Naruto lowered his guard, "I'm not Yondaime, but I can remember most of what he did." Naruto stepped lightly toward the demon girl.

"Why would you have Arashi's memories?"

"He gave them to me, so that one day I might be able to apologize for him. You see I know why you attacked Konoha, I know why you were so enraged that night." The Scenery began to distort and vex around them as Sasuke and Sasu watched it do so. Naruto had no idea why they weren't left behind when he began the imaging technique but it didn't matter. The truth needed to be told anyway. Naruto shifted his attention back to the fox before him and began a genjutsu. The images around them turn to a hospital room with the fourth Hokage sitting in a chair seemly waiting, "this was the day it started wasn't it? Kazama was having himself tested."

Quietly, and solemnly a medical nin walked into the room and passed the Hokage a clipboard, "I'm sorry..." she said as she hung her head, "I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but you're sterile."

"So it is true..." The Hokage sighed, "The line ends with me."

"I'm Sorry hokage-sama."

Then Naruto sped up the illusion and soon the immaculate walls of the hospital changed to a beautiful autumn colored forest. The leaves slowly fell in lazy fashion as the oranges, reds and browns blanketed the grass in a soft sheen. The Hokage was alone as he stepped ponderously through the crunching leaves. "Why so sad?" a sweat honey tone voice whispered gently through the forest.

"Who's there?"

"You are in my forest," a slight giggle, "I should ask he who is trespassing the same."

"I am Kazama Arashi, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha. You aren't human... are you?"

"Sensed my chakra have you?"

"I apologize for trespassing; I did not mean to do so." He apologized and turned to leave, but only found brightly red headed young woman in his path. She was clothed in a Victorian corset set dress with an exaggerated skirt building into a crescendo as a tube top.

"You should apologize, but it is not necessary. I have a proposition for you she moved her face inches away from his and grabbed his crotch. Kazama let out a startled gasp, but he was not in pain. "I believe we can help each other."

The Hokage coughed, "Help each other?"

"I know that you are unable. I will give you a fragment of myself and heal your ailment so that you may do what is necessary to survive."

"What do you get from this?"

"I want your first born." Everyone could see the Hokage visibly pale as the possibilities run through his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have plans for a human stew..." She smiled as Yondaime frowned, "Lighten up. I'm joking. My reasons are my own, but rest assured I want it for the same purpose you want a child, survival. It will be well taken care of I assure you."

Yondaime thought long and hard almost to the point that the people watching it unfold thought that the red headed lady might loose her temper, but she never did. Finally Arashi dropped his hed and slumped his shoulders, for some reason he decided that the demon fox could be trusted and he agreed.

Once again the scene around them began to distort and change as the illusion that Naruto had begun changed from forests and leaves back to the main hospital in Konoha. The Hokage was pacing around the waiting room like the expectant father he was. Suddenly a scream rang out from the delivery room down the hall and Arashi took off with a flick of his foot. He looked inside the room and saw as his pushed hard one last time and relaxed to the soothing sound of a baby boy being born into the world. For a moment, Arashi allowed himself fleeting happiness, but it was not to last. Time froze around him as the deal he had made donned on him. "No, It's too soon." He whispered.

"It is time." The same Honey toned voice that he had heard in the forest called out.

"Wait, just give me a little time." He pleaded to the fox in human form.

"The time is now. She will know nothing of the boy. No one will, and you will be free to conceive as many more as you want. A parting gift."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I won't give him up," He pulled away as Kyuubi's features took a decidedly non-human turn for the worse.

"Choose your words wisely human. If you do this you will bring my wrath down on not only you but everyone in your village as you doom mine."

"He is my son, and I will not allow you to take him!"

"So be it!" The Demon fox dropped the facade of humanity and took on the large stature for which it was now known. The building crumbled as Arashi rushed into the delivery room to find that it was one of the first to crumble. He rushed over the bodies of the medical ninjas crushed under the rubble from the building and took the baby from his wife and tried to help her up in order to get her to safety, but he only managed to get the baby before a large piece of the roof collapsed crushing her and the bed beneath her. Sasu gasped as she saw this and latched onto Sasuke. A single tear rolled down the Hokage's eye and his features hardened. With the baby in his arm he jumped to what was left of the roof and screamed at Kyuubi. It was an inhuman almost animal like scream that managed to get the Demon fox's attention. Forming several one handed seals, He yelled something that no one had heard before and a bright flash of light blinded everyone watching and sent the nine tailed fox flying into the distance. As if spent, The hokage doubled over as if his legs had given out underneath him, but managed to keep a tight grasp on his son.

Arashi looked down at his son and gave a weak smile, "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry."

It was at this point that the genjutsu fell and the surroundings where restored to the village that they had originally been in. Kyuubi was still poised to attack but seemed to have lost all will do to so. "He didn't know why you wanted me, and, in the end, he could not justify letting me go. He was sorry for betraying you and it haunted him until his death."

"I would not have hurt... I needed you. I would have taken good care of you and molded you into the strongest Ninja in the world."

"Why?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"Why would you have made him strong, why did you make the deal in the first place, why would you need a human? Why!?" spat Sasuke.

"and for that matter," continued Sasu, "Why would attack the whole village instead of just the hokage? You could have gotten at him any time you wanted."

"I am a vengeful spirit," Kyuubi answered slowly, "You intend to doom my people to extinction, I will doom yours."

"Extinction?" Gasped Naruto, "Why would not having me lead to extinction?"

"There is a storm coming, Naruto. Something more powerful than the six demon kings is coming to lay waste to my realm, and you were the only chance I had..."

End Season 1

_**AN: **Yes ladies and gentlemen that was the end of season one, I'm going to take a different approach to season two and 1) update this same story, 2) have a time jump, 3) try to get several chapters written before updating this story. It may take awhile but there is more coming. _


End file.
